


Is there room for one more?

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is terrified. And alone. Reid is in another state chasing an UnSub and Hotch is terrified because he’s in labour. He’s glaring at every nurse and doctor he sees; his severe Unit Chief pose muffled by the absense of the suit and the presence of a huge belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there room for one more?

Written for the [hxr prompt meme](http://hxr-promptmeme.livejournal.com/).  
Prompt:  _Another mpreg please, with Hotch as the “expecting mom” this time_.

*

The room is silent for a couple of minutes. But actually, Hotch thinks, it’s not silent at all because he can easily hear his heart beating so fast and so loud in his own chest. Reid is pale and looking ill, he’s afraid the young man would faint so he sits slowly hoping for Reid to do the same thing. Which he does.

“Okay…” Reid says and it’s just a little whisper in the space between them. His eyes are on the wall behind Hotch’s head. “So, you’re telling me that you’re…”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” This time the answer comes with a firm nod and their eyes meet. “100% sure, Spencer.”

“Okay…” He repeats, unsure. And now there’s this silence again that is not silence because Hotch is still able to hear his own heart and all the nervousness he feels is making him hear this annoying ringing in his right ear. Reid’s hands clench in the fabric of his pants and his eyes are on the wall again. Then, Reid says “Are you… are we...” He clears his throat. “Are you keeping it?”

Hotch scratches behind his ear and the ringing hasn’t stopped and it’s starting to make him feel dizzy and he thinks he’s about to get a headache and maybe he will puke soon. He needs to sort this out first. Does he want to be a dad again?

Suddenly he feels like crying. Because, seriously, this is not only going to change his life. It’s about to change Jack’s life and Spencer’s life. And the family dynamic that the three of them have been working on so hard.

“I’d like to.”

And the ringing stops. But his heart, his poor heart keeps stammering in his chest and he’s afraid of looking at Reid. He remembers all the times they had talked about children and how Reid was not fond of the idea of having one (passing schizophrenia at the top of the list of reasons why not).

Reid nods once. That’s all. Hotch doesn’t know if one nod is a good or a bad thing.

“Jack’s going to have a brother or a sister.”

“Hopefully.” Hotch adds. And sighs. “I understand if this isn’t something you want. I didn’t know I wanted it until the doctor told me.” A little pause. “I mean… well, it’s not like I really want to… I mean, I want to have it but I’m not sure… I mean, I… God! I don’t know what I mean!” He laughs in this way that sounds like he’s about to break down and cry. And maybe Hotch’s about to do just that.

Reid puts his hand on Hotch’s shoulder. It’s warm and Reid’s face is still pale but there’s this tiny glow in his eyes and his lips have no idea if they want to smile or not.

“This is ridiculous.” Hotch finally utters before forcing a smile that doesn’t show any real happiness. “I’m sorry for this. For everything. I know you don’t want kids and I… we should have been more careful. And I should have told you about the fact that I could get…”

“Pregnant?”

“…yeah.” His throat is dry and he might puke right now since the dizziness is awful and his chest hurts. Also, Reid doesn’t add anything. This just hurts too much. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not that uncommon in men so… I knew there was a chance. And yes, we should have been more careful but… but if you want to keep it…”

“I understand if this is too much for you, I…”

“I won’t be a good parent.” Reid says so sure of it that Hotch’s heart breaks.

“You’re good with Jack.”

Reid’s hand falls from his shoulder and Reid’s lips move into this thin and bizarre smile that almost hurts as much as the idea of Reid leaving him.

“Jack’s good with me. Not the other way around.”

“Spencer…”

“I don’t know if I can be a good parent.” He interrupts. “And what if…?” Reid doesn’t finish the question. However, Hotch knows exactly what Reid fears.

“We’ll deal with it.” It’s a statement. “I’ll deal with it.” Hotch adds in an afterthought.

“We’ll deal with it.” And it’s emotion and fear and hope and all the feelings mixed up together. “Yeah, we’ll deal with it.” Reid assures himself and finally smiles this bright and honest smile. His eyes are now clearer and Hotch’s heart beats a little slower. This doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

Reid’s hand returns to Hotch’s shoulder and Hotch smiles at him.

“I’m keeping it.”

“I know. We’re keeping it.”

Hotch doesn’t need Reid saying anything more, they’re both in for this, even if his mind can imagine a lot of scenes where Reid backs out at the end. All of this is new and terrifying; at the same time it’s all love what they have.

“Does Jack know?”

“Not yet.” He answers and rests his forehead on Reid’s. “I wanted to talk to you first.” The kiss the older receives is soft and barely a caress of lips on lips, Reid is tender and loving and tries to chase all the insecurities away, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Another kiss. “Both of you.”

*

Jack is running around making dinosaur noises when they decide to approach him. He has this plastic T-Rex and is pretending to chew on Reid’s left leg all the while roaring. Hotch cringes, some tiny voice inside him says maybe it’s better to wait. But they know that if they wait things can get more complicated and the last thing Hotch needs is for Jack to be confused because of this.

“Hey buddy, we have to talk.” Hotch smiles at Jack and softly takes the toy away. At first, the kid pouts but then puts his arms up and waits for his father to lift him up.

Jack ends up on his father’s lap, cautiously watching both men. Reid looks more nervous but is smiling so Jack knows everything is okay. And he waits for them to talk.

“Would you like to have a little brother or little sister?” Reid asks, confident enough that his tone is relaxed and inviting for Jack to be honest.

The kid eyes him up and down and frowns like he’s thinking really hard. “Depends.” He answers.

“On what?” Hotch is the one asking this time.

“Is he or she gonna be good? Because Tammy has a little sister and she screams and cries  _all day_. Besides, I like to play so he or she has to play with me too.”

Hotch stifles his laugh coughing into his fist while Reid just looks a little stunned.

“Babies cry a lot, it’s their way of telling us that they need something.” Hotch explains. Jack pouts again. “But Spencer and I are willing to do our best so the baby doesn’t have to cry and scream all day.” He clarifies “What about then? Would you like a brother or sister?”

The house is in silence for a few minutes until Jack finally says “Are you having a baby?”

“Would you like that?” And the little face lights up. Reid is really surprised and Hotch has this urge to hug Jack until they’re both breathless but he controls himself.

“We’re having a baby!” He screams and runs away moving his little arms and repeating this over and over in something that is not his inside voice. “We’re having a baby!”

And Reid laughs because Jack is really excited and now he’s bringing all the toys he would lend to the baby to the couch and his blanket saying he would share. When Reid looks at Hotch, the man has tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry daddy! Tammy’s sister isn’t THAT bad, she doesn’t scream  _all day_. Our baby won’t do it either!”

*

They’re both lying awake on bed. Reid is massaging Hotch’s stomach which is barely swollen. The older man is making this really pleased sounds and Reid can’t help but smile.

It’s late and they should be asleep. And they’re just lying there, Reid occasionally leaving a kiss or two on Hotch’s neck.

“We have to tell the team.”

“We have to tell Strauss.” Hotch groans and joins his own hand to Reid’s. His younger lover,  _the father of his child_ , laughs a bit and kisses his neck another couple of times.

“Yeah… She’s going to be so glad.”

“She’s going to be glad that I’m going out of the field for some time.”

*

Garcia is the first one to really understand what he’s saying. She hugs him really tight and then does the same to Reid. Morgan and Prentiss are just stuck to the floor. JJ’s hugs come next and then Rossi shakes his hand and kisses Reid’s cheek winking at him.

“You what?” Morgan asks and stares right at him. Hotch smiles a little smugly because let’s be honest, you don’t leave Morgan speechless everyday.

And Morgan’s words seem to set Prentiss into motion, she grins like the Cheshire cat and hugs Reid first.

“Sir.” She’s all business. “Congratulations.” And they shake hands too.

“Thank you.”

“So you did say what I think you said.” Reid smiles and nods and Morgan smiles suddenly with this toothy big and honest smile. “Oh man! Congratulations!” And he hugs Reid tightly too. “I’m gonna be an uncle!”

Prentiss laughs while JJ and Garcia eye Hotch, making him sigh.

“Okay, you can touch my belly.” He says, faking annoyance. “But just a bit. Aaaand over the shirt.” Garcia giggles, happy to do so.

*

Jess is the next one to know. Actually she hears it first from Jack because the kid can’t help himself and he basically screams in the middle of her house about how daddy’s belly is growing and there’s a baby inside and how he wants a nice little brother to play with him.

She takes a few seconds to process this, all the while watching both men standing in front of her. Hotch and Reid are mortified and Reid kneels so he can look Jack in the eyes and tells him about something called 'the appropriate moment to discuss sensitive things'.

After a moment, the words sink in. She smiles brightly and happily and hugs Hotch. Then she hugs Jack and takes the little boy’s hand and together they touch Hotch stomach, Jess talking to the baby.

Hotch smiles nervously and Reid holds his hand, relief washing over him.

*

“So, what are we having?” Garcia questions. Hotch frowns. “I mean, what are you having? A boy or a girl?” She corrects herself giving them a sheepish smile.

“Maybe they don’t want to know.” Says Rossi and sips his coffee. Prentiss nods, supporting Rossi’s statement.

“Awww, but I want to!”

“Babygirl…” Morgan warns, not really thinking Hotch would get mad.

“It’s a girl.” Reid explains and Garcia squeals a little.

And another round of congratulations and hugs comes.

*

Reid takes a deep breath and Hotch starts panicking.  _Spencer is about to back out, he doesn’t want a baby. Fuck, he doesn’t want HIM._

“I want to tell you something.” He begins and Hotch nods and his eyes fill with tears. Reid isn’t looking at him so he doesn’t see them. “I… I don’t want to call her Haley. Or Diana. Not even as a middle name.” He confesses.

Hotch is left dumbstruck.

“What?”

“I know we haven’t talked about names yet. But I just don’t feel comfortable naming my daughter any of those names. Don’t get me wrong, Haley was an amazing and strong woman and I want Jack to grow up knowing this. I just don’t want that name or Diana for my daughter.”

“I wasn’t thinking of any of those names.” Hotch assures and laughs a little about his own insecurities, even when the laugh is self-depreciating. “I thought you were about to leave me.” And the tears fall without his permission. Hell! He hates the hormone changes!

“Hey now, I would never leave you.” Reid promises and kisses him rubbing his swollen stomach. “Never, you hear me? You, Jack and our future daughter are my family.”

Hotch nods again and clears his throat willing the tears away. “So, what names have you been thinking?”

*

“C’mon, Spencer…” he urges kissing him with a fervor Reid hasn’t seen in some months. “Fuck me.” He begs.

Reid has to be oh so careful with the big belly but after re-arranging his lover in a safe position he can do as he wishes. They kiss long and sweetly and Reid’s hands roam over his lover’s body, caressing and loving.

“C’mon!”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” Reid assures him.

“You better!” Hotch cries out and the other chuckles. “The fact that I can’t see my cock doesn’t mean I can’t feel it, Spencer.”

*

“That fucking woman… who the hell does she think she is… I can’t believe it…” Hotch mutters under his breath all the way home. Reid drives them home and bites his lips as to not laugh. “We got JJ more heavily pregnant in the field and now that, THAT EVIL WOMAN thinks  _I_  need rest? She’s gone incoherent, Strauss isn't thinking clearly for fuck’s sake…”

Ironically, as soon as they’re at home Hotch starts to complain about how much his feet hurt and how tired he is and why Reid doesn’t help him with some paperwork because he definitely needs a nap.

*

Hotch is terrified. And alone. Reid is in another state chasing an UnSub and Hotch is terrified because he’s in labour. He’s glaring at every nurse and doctor he sees; his severe Unit Chief pose muffled by the absense of the suit and the presence of a huge belly.

Jack is terrified too, holding onto his hand really tight and watching everything wide-eyed. But suddenly the kid is waving at someone and Hotch feels hope thinking of a certain genius. However, he only sees Garcia rushing to him and Jessica walking calmly behind her.

“Bossman!”

“Aunties!” Jack screams and squeezes his hand. “Baby is coming!”

*

“You’re late.” Jessica says, sipping her coffee cup and not even watching him.

“Too late?” Reid looks like he has run a marathon, eyes wide and hair mussed. She smiles sadly at him because it’s such a pity that he wasn’t here when the baby arrived.

“You can go in.” She simply answers and he nods, leaving the waiting room.

Hotch is lying in the bed, Jack sitting right beside him and the new member of his family in the man’s arms. Reid feels an unstoppable smile form and his eyes fill with tears… that little girl is  _his_  ( _their_!) little girl, is the result of all the love he and Hotch share.

“Hey…” He squeaks and then clears his throat. Jack looks at him happily but Hotch doesn’t perk up. “Is there room for one more?”

Hotch finally looks at him, he looks tired but so happy. “There’s always room for you, Spencer.”


End file.
